guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Commander Werishakul
SoC confirmed — Gares 19:34, 1 December 2006 (CST) How the hell is he named after someone from a guild, there is no proof at all. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 04:01, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :They named a bunch of bosses after old PvPers, custodian and Colonel Custo, luluh and Corporal Luluh, (charles) ensign and Ensign Charehli, ensign/lumi rivalry and Ensign Lumi, JR and Major Jeahr. They do this for every campaigns -- prophecies has a lot of collectors named after the alpha testers, factions has amatz basin and zos shivros channel - towns named after 2 large alpha guilds, zealots of shiverpeak and the amazon basin (and some other things which I forgot). Co-incidence? JR and Custo have characters named after their dopplegangers, and i've talked with warskull and lulu to confirm. You can see the ensign bits over at the team iQ forums — Skuld 04:10, 14 April 2007 (CDT) I sure as hell don't doubt that there are some player named characters, but Werishakul and Warskull, sorry I don't see that. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 04:19, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :user talk:Warskull, read the first line, conformation enough? :) — Skuld 04:20, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::Solus, please, don't say stupid things. -Silk Weaker 04:25, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Cant argue with idiots, In City. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 04:37, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Solus, please read NPA, no personal insults. I think you've been warned sufficiently...? -Silk Weaker 04:40, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::Who ever said I called you an idiot, but by all means dont let me stop you from thinking about yourself in that way. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 04:46, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::To be precise, you were calling Skuld an idiot, since you were "arguing" with him, possibly me, but that can be debated. Your latter "insult" is highly original. I've only heard something like that around twenty times on the wiki. Grats. Get yourself a cookie.-Silk Weaker 04:48, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Na Skulds just hit Rock-bottom, trying to readem himself, gl Skuld. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 04:51, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::...? It's redeem, btw. -Auron 04:53, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::Readem is what your English teachers say to you, I think. Grammar books. Those things are quite useful, you should follow their advice. -Silk Weaker 04:55, 14 April 2007 (CDT) I'm sorry that doesn't make sense. Meet your new friend, semi-column ;. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 04:57, 14 April 2007 (CDT) can you stop talking in riddles plz? — Skuld 04:59, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Semi-column?-Silk Weaker 05:00, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Anyhoo. It's semi-colon. And everyone quit digging at each other, just chill out. So... go find some other pages to hang out at. Kthx. -Auron 05:01, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Skuld may not Fiddle with the maker of the riddle, no Skuld stay away from the diddle (wtf?). Spamming r/c's is pointless, gg bye bye. ;''' - Semi column, an advanced comma. [[User:Solus| '''Solus]] 05:01, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Semi-colon. Wikipedia it. Now please stop trying to incite violations of NPA. -Auron 05:03, 14 April 2007 (CDT) I don't get it. — Skuld 05:05, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Semi-colons aren't "advanced commas", in fact, they are often unecessesary. In most cases, you could just as well use a dash in place of one, or a full-stop, even... But calling semi-colons "advanced commas" is just wrong.-Silk Weaker 05:07, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Silk. Shut up plx. -Auron 05:10, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::kk /shutsup. -Silk Weaker 05:10, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::lol UniQue Is it me or does the Corsairs that are named after PvP players dont drop green weapons? Tomoko 14:21, 17 June 2007 (CDT)